Naruto:Nazi zombies?
by luffyxrobin-luffyxnami
Summary: Naruto in nazi zombies! after years of torment by the villagers, he finds himself being experimented on and being exposed to some glowing orangish rock. knowing they mean him some sort of harm he fighs back... finds an ally in samantha, lemons later on.


**Alright guys I know I have not been updating my other fan fictions, and I hate myself for that don't get me wrong. But you know, I keep on getting ideas for new fan fictions! Multiple cross overs never done before, ideas thought up while sleeping making revolutionizing fanfiction history stuff like this! This new fanfiction was inspired after reading about how Naruto was tested on to make a super soldier, I went to play blk ops and then I'm like "hmmm…. Blk ops… zombies… Naruto….!" And the story that you read now was born! I couldn't stop thinking of it, I had it all in my head… and I thought it was pretty kick ass. If you are a hard core COD fan, or just fucking love zombies then you will read this fic, cuz Naruto is gunna kick some asses people! And I will be sort of jumbling up a bunch of the characters… like peter… and richtophen. But yes, I will stick with most the facts we know on Nazi zombies.**

**The beginning**

"Initiating test number 3, subject is in within the test chamber, activate power!"

*shshshshzooom*

"Oh-oh my god"

"Richtophen hold yourself together and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and recalibrate the system! Let's do it again."

"Yes doctor…"

-Years later-

*bark-bark-bark*

"Richtophen tie the damn thing down, we cannot have it running around during the test!"

*whimper-whimper*

"It's tied down now doctor"

*whimper*

"Initiating test number 5000, subject is within the test chamber, activate power."

"Searching for vitals… no reading doctor… the test subject… has disappeared! Doctor we've done it!"

"Don't be foolish, test number five *sigh* is unsuccessful, subject has vanished, yes, but has not RE-appeared at the main frame… recalibrate the damn system now! *ugh* we have lost another one, they seem too disappear and never too return… I wonder where they go?"

-A couple months of multiple experiments later-

"Stand up…"

*rawwww*

"Stand up!"

*rawwr..*

"Walk forward."

*uhhhhr*

"Excellent, further… keep coming… it's all right! Calm down! No, I order you…"

*hisssss-rawr!*

"Kill it…Bring me another!"

-only a couple months later-

"Now you must be very diligent with us Samantha, owning a dog is a great responsibility."

"Yes papa, oh I love her."

"You must feed her every day, and walk her and be very careful when you play with her, you know she is going to have puppies."

"*intake of breath* really, can I keep the puppies to father?"

"We'll see Samantha, one step at a time."

-after multiple failures… a breakthrough-

"The test subject is within the test chamber… activate the power!"

*zzzzzzvoom*

"Damn it Richtophen! Did you set up the device correctly?"

"Yes doctor, as per your specifications."

"If you had done it to my specifications it would have worked, wouldn't it?"

"Ye- do you hear that?"

*grrrrowl* *groooowl*

"Yes, of course you fool! The test is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of… electrical force to energize within the chamber… open the door!"

"Doctor, I don't think-"

"Open the door now!"

*grooooowl* *rrrrrrrwrrr*

"Daddy what are you doing with fluffy?"

"Damn it Samantha, I told you to never come in here! Richtophen, get her out of here!"

"Yes doctor."

*ahhhhhh!*-Samantha

"What's wrong with her? Daddy… what did you do… FLUFFY!"

"Come back here! Samantha! Stop her!"

"…. Leave it be… yes, come here, good girl fluffy… gently Samantha… that's not fluffy anymore… we must get out of here… WHAT? Richtophen! Open this door, open this door right now!"

*grrrr* *crashhhhh*

"Daddy… I'm scared…"

"Stay by me Samantha!"

"…. Good bye… doctor Macsus… ha ha ha ha ha!"

-4 months later-(from here on, it's all me, and some facts I know and or hear of as rumors)

"Element 115 has proven to unstable for the experiments to adapt to, and have turned all into mindless flesh bags with an uncanny bloodlust… wait… what's this! Experiment #19,666 has adapted slightly to element 115, he seems to absorb the element unlike the others who repelled it and succumbed to the power that back lashed at them… this is… a break through! We must work more on this specimen… bring me peter! He will need to see this and help me." -entry by doctor Richtophen (I may have spelt his name wrong, if so I will correct later ppl)

"It has been 2 weeks since the experiment started adapting to element 115, and we found it fitting to actually give this one the privilege of being called by his name… Naruto…which is the name he seems to unconsciously say followed shortly after a weird curk of the gibberish saying datebayo. He has proven useful, having the ability to teleport without the electric static shock, instant regeneration, immune to all diseases, and un-able to poison. We found though another aspect to 'Naruto', he seems to have another power source to his being… almost half as powerful as element 115, we have yet to find out what it is, but we hope to know soon, maybe it could help us understand more on how he was able to adapt to element 115 while the others could not." -peter (yes I know peter never helped, but for the sake of the story, roll with it?)

"*huff-huff* It has now been 3 weeks and Naruto has just absorbed the entirety of element 115 that we have within the facility…*huff-huff* once completely absorbed, Naruto started going through changes. He now has longer spikier blonde hair all the way to his shoulders, silted pupils, claws for fingernails, more feral whisker marks, longer canines, and a more definite muscle mass. *huff-Huff* we were just about to celebrate a job well done on finally converting element 115 into our specimen, but, something terrible happened… like the others he has a giant amount of bloodlust, although not like the others he is able to fight, and has turned against us. I barely escaped before he could get to me *huff*"- entry by peter

"*sigh-wheeze* He has used weird moves were he can command the elements, but we have as of yet, not found out how he is able to do this… right before I left to flee, I asked Richtophen were he found the child… he told me that he was wondering through Berlin when in a static shock of light, he appeared. He thought maybe it was an omen, so he quickly brought him to the sight to test upon his body with element 115. Once found he said that the child was in an unconscious state, and hooked him up to a machine to keep him that way so he could experiment on him. It turns out that out of all the experiments he was the only one to accept the element to his being… but now, that he has awakened he seems to have a grudge of a high caliber toward us, for experimenting on him… like he has been through this before and did not like it one bit."- entry by peter

"…Oh no! He's here! Shit! *clang*…*bang!*… no, get away, stay back, stay back I said! *bang-bang-bang-bang* *shhhlink* stand back you foul monster! Leave me alone! *sttttdddddddtttddtdtdd* god fucking damn it! How can you survive so many shots from my MP40! … no! don't, you demon, stop advancing, listen to your superiors! … *clitter-clatter* **Futon: Wind blade!** *gurgle-gurgle… thump!"- last known entry by peter…

-real time, after the last entry-

"*huff-huff* There… all taken care of… now how the fuck did I get here?" asked Naruto as he looked at his surroundings. He was inside a room, that much he could tell. It was lit by a florescent light and he was surrounded by cabinets no doubt filled with papers, and a desk at the far back of the room, the door was right in front of him, where his adversary was trying earlier to flee to with little success. His opponent was lying on the floor in a heap, his jugular vein cut by his wind jutsu. He did not know why he was here, or how he got here, the last thing he remembered was a beating of a high caliber by the citizens of Konoha and since he was a shinobi, he could not harm the civilians, and even if he had, he somehow had his motor skills shut down momentarily before the beating, the next thing he remembered was being thrown into the forest outside of the walls of Konoha. Then the next thing he knew, he was being experimented on, when he woke up he did not like this and killed the doctor working on him, someone by the name of Richtophen if what the assistant had said when he cried out. Realizing that staying in this room wouldn't get him anywhere, he left.

Once out of the room, he realized that he had created a lot of mayhem while on the loose. Looking to his left and right, he heard a weird grumbling/moaning sound from down the right hallway. Seeing as he didn't care where he went until he had a game plan, he went in the direction of the noise.

Turning the corner he saw human being in all sense of the word, but looked like a body after 2 weeks of death. He stared at the creature until it looked at him to. It had glowing yellow eyes, and its flesh looked to be decaying, and seemed to be the thing making the noises he heard earlier. After a while of just staring it in the eyes, the figure moved forward, moving with a slight limp in its right leg making the noises it had made earlier as it got closer. Naruto was not afraid, he had seen worse and had even worse done to him by the village, he really was just curious on how this creature could stay alive? Did it have a demon inside it to but was not granted death? Who knew, only a close look and some time would tell. So figuring he would try and befriend it since it may be like him, he held out his hand.

"Hello. My names Naruto, what's yours?" said Naruto, trying to make his best impression.

The creature looked at Naruto funny, finding it odd that he did not act like the others that saw it, and gave it the eyes of fear, disgust, anger, and horror. Although it didn't have much of a brain capacity, it felt Naruto was somehow connected to it in a way.

"Raawroo" said the creature, trying to use what little brain cells to say Naruto's name, seeing as it did not know anything else besides what he had seen in its life. (yes, the first thing they saw were the workers killing there kind when created, so they thought they were supposed to kill the others, I mean, monkey see monkey do, and with a brain like theirs, it's pretty much the first thing you do is what you see.)

"Heh, heh, heh, no… its Naruto. Na-ru-to." Said Naruto, happy with his success of getting the creature to talk to him, and better yet try to learn his name.

"Raa-Ru-Wro?" slightly questioned the creature, finding that the more time it spent near Naruto, the more it seemed to grow in intelligence, and the small amount of time spent next to him unlocked .5% of its brain settings.

"Okay heh, heh, sort of, but you will get it in time. Now just to find out how the fuck I got her…" questioned naruto to no one in particular, pretty much forgetting about the creature in front of him.

He didn't have long to think since more noise was coming from the lab up ahead. Naruto saw no harm in going there since he had yet to find a way out, so he went there next, the creature in tow behind naruto, its glowing eyes looking off into space right in front of him, like he could barely think at all.

He made it to a door, which seemed to slide into the wall once he came within a curtain distance of it. When he got a good look inside, he saw the same type of creature behind him, feeding on the flesh of dead laboratory workers. They seemed to have no purpose and only knew how to feed. Naruto felt like this reminded him of his childhood, where he had to fend for himself and had to adapt to the world fast or get killed… accept he never resorted to cannibalism.

Once the creatures noticed Naruto was there, they quit feeding, and looked up at him. Again, the creatures just looked at him weirdly, before looking behind him to see another like them. Like their kin they felt some weird connection to Naruto, and figured to leave him alone, there locked up instincts somehow telling them he meant no harm and to accept him.

Naruto didn't understand any of this. First he is tested on, then goes on rampage, kills a bunch of people for doing this to him, and now he sees these weird dead human like creatures. He had yet to find out how he got here, or how to get out, he just wished someone would help him out with this problem.

"He-he-he, having fun?" questioned a voice to the left of Naruto. He looked that way and in a giant shock of static, a girl and a dog appeared. The girl, which seemed to be around Naruto's age, had long black hair all the way to her rump, small petite lips, medium sized B cup breasts, deep brown eyes, pearly white teeth, and appeared to be wearing a black skirt with a white T-shirt. The dog he had to admit looked scary. It looked like one of those police dogs he saw the Uchiha use when he was younger, yet this one was like the creatures, its skin decaying, but was somehow lit slightly on fire? It had the same type of eyes as the creatures and what looked like slightly rotting gums. The weird thing though for this scary creature, was that it acted like a normal dog, rubbing its head up against the girl's leg, and closing its eyes in slight ecstasy from being pet behind the ear by the girl.

"Having fun? I'm stuck in some sort of lab and have no idea how to get back home or even out of this place for that matter! Who are you anyway? And what are these things since I for some reason know you know this…" said Naruto, not understanding the last part of his sentence on how he knew that she knew what these things were.

"*giggle* your fun, and to be honest, I brought you here a couple weeks ago. Saw you get beat up for a couple weeks, then finally on that last beating were you got thrown into a sewer I brought you here, I unfortunately lost you somewhere in between the travel and you were once again unfortunately found by doctor Richtophen, the man who left my daddy to die… you somehow absorbed element 115, which my daddy was working on, and just today absorbed it all which alerted me to your location. This creature next to me is fluffy, but the doctors that saw them before they disappeared in an electric static shock called them hell hounds. The creature behind you is referred to as a zombie, a being that is supposed to be dead, yet lives. They seem to like you, since they have yet to kill you. As for me, my name is Samantha, my dad called me Sam for short. The reason they don't kill me either is because they know that my dog fluffy likes me and since they sense the same energy in her as them, they don't feel agitated or prone to attack… that what you wanted to know?" asked Sam as she realized that Naruto had checked her out for a split second and promptly blushed, since she did find the boy to be cute.

"Um… sort of… but yeah, what do you mean you traveled and lost me? How do you lose one person while the person is unconscious?" questioned Naruto not finding the logic in her words.

"Um… he-heh… I um… dropped you and you fell out of the teleport… so yeah, sorry?" stated Samantha, rubbing her hand over the back of her other hand in an embarrassed way.

Naruto just deadpanned but let it slide.

"So… how do I get home?" questioned Naruto.

"Home? You call that place a home! Geez you must really like that place to go back even after the way they treated you, if I was you I would go and kill every last one of them, well, except the ones I saw that treat you right." Said Samantha, gaining a sly grin when talking about death.

After thinking over her words, and all the people that hurt him, his locked up bloodlust slightly entered his thinking and mixed in with the element 115 energy he realized that he was angry at them. He felt like ripping something in half and beating it to a pulp, and this is what he had gotten from just one thought! Many more came until his bloodlust hit an all time high, making Sam moan at the feel of death near him since she had somehow grown a fetish for it, and the zombies to stop what they were doing to look at him, and then kneel. This surprised Naruto and Sam. Naruto because he has never had anyone show him any respect like this, and Sam because she has never seen any of them do that, in all the short years of the first one ever created and so on.

"Um… stand?" asked Naruto, and to his slight joy they did, even the one behind him that had been kneeling obeyed his command.

"He-heh… dance on one foot." Said Naruto, and they did just that. Sam and Naruto now realized that they listened to his every command… and this gave Naruto an idea.

He knew somehow that there were more like these zombies here, and if Samantha could take him back to Konoha, then he had a plan in store for the ones that wronged him…

"Sam-chan, can you take me back to my home? I want to give them a little surprise…" said naruto, with a mischievous grin on his face that promised pain. Samantha found this to be another turn on and replied to him.

"Yes… we will have to hop demontions, since I seem to be able to teleport with my dog fluffy and her children to your world and this one…" said Sam as Naruto almost went bug eyed at knowing there was another dimension besides his own, but quickly reeled in the feeling of his eyes opening wide.

"Great… with your dogs children's help and these 'zombies' at my disposal… I think I got a great present for Konoha" said naruto, his grin still in place but an evil glint in his eyes. His eyes then turned dark red instead of ocean blue, and the white's of his eyes turned a glowing yellow like the zombies around him.

Sam just almost had an orgasm from watching this and could only nod her head. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for his place back at home… she almost went weak at the knees thinking about all the mayhem he would cause if what he did here was anything to go by there.

"Yes… a present indeed…" said Naruto, as he heard more zombies down the hall, and could see their shadows that looked like they were coming toward them… he just couldn't wait to get him.

**Okay yes, I did sort of make him slightly evil fast, but that is element 115's influence on him. And mixed in with kyuubi's Yukai, his hate, and the element its self, well you got evil at its prime, but naruto is able to rain it in since he was kind hearted to begin with. Hope you read this, this will be like the actual zombies and I give all credit of the characters and the story line of zombies and Naruto to kishimoto and treyarch/infinity ward/call of duty franchise. I own nothing except the idea of putting these two things together okay? Review and tell me if you guys like it, hate it, or if u just wanna review ;) c ya, im going to bed, I also know this was a short beginning, but what beginning isn't normally short and to the point? Ja ne peeps**

**-derick scarff.**


End file.
